The invention relates to an automatic focus controlling camera, and more particularly, to such camera having an automatic focus detecting circuit which is disposed on a taking lens barrel for the focussing purpose.
A camera having a focus status display function to indicate a front focus, in-focus and rear focus, for example, by detecting a focus status in response to incident light from object being photographed, is already known. Such camera has only the function of displaying a focus status, but lacks a so-called auto-focus (automatic focus controlling) function which automatically achieves an in-focus condition by driving a taking lens. Accordingly, an inconvenience is experienced in that a manual focussing must be performed, by operating a distance ring disposed around the taking lens barrel.
A camera is also known which has a focus status detecting mechanism disposed on a camera body and a taking lens drive mechanism which is disposed on the taking lens barrel. With this camera, an operating member disposed on the taking lens barrel must be operated in order to achieve an in-focus condition. This operating member is separate from another operating member which is used to trigger a shutter release operation of the camera, and thus is inconvenient to use.
A taking lens barrel which is detachably mounted on a camera body and having an auto-focus function to cause a taking lens to be automatically moved to an in-focus position by determining a distance to an object to be photographed is already known. With this taking lens barrel, an operating member which triggers an automatic focus controlling operation is disposed on a part of the lens barrel and must be operated to achieve an in-focus condition, whereupon a shutter release button of the camera must be depressed to take a picture. Again, the operating member is inconvenient to use, and a shutter chance may be missed.